


Thunder

by MathClassWarfare



Series: We're on a Road to Nowhere [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bad Puns, Canon Related, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Inspired by Art, M/M, POV Noctis Lucis Caelum, Secret Relationship, Side Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare
Summary: Noctis does his best to shelter Prompto from the storm. (Inspired by thisamazing inktober drawingbyMysteriousbean5).





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteriousBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousBean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/502249) by MysteriousBean. 



Gladio dismisses his greatsword in a cloud of blue and dusts off his hands. “The beans have ‘bean’ saved, boys.” 

“Enough about the beans! Seriously!” Noctis looks over his shoulder at Prompto, who covers his mouth to stifle a laugh and snorts instead. Noctis narrows his eyes at his best friend and tries not to smile.

After they make sure that the truck driver is alright to go on her way, they head back to the main road where they left the car.

Ignis says, “I’m sure Takka will regale us with more details about his preferred method of preparation, once we get back.”

“ _Mmmm_. I love beans,” Prompto declares.

Noctis shoots him a look. “Traitor.” 

They all climb into the car, and Noctis leans forward to smack Prompto’s shoulder. “Whaddya say we take care of that hunt in Astor Slough while these two go back to Hammerhead?”

“Sure! Uh, I mean . . ." His eyes flicker over to Ignis in the driver’s seat. “If you think that’s okay, Iggy.” 

“I think even the two of you can handle a few yellowtooths, and we have ‘bean’ putting that bounty off for quite some time. I’ll drop you on the way.”

“Alright!” Prompto cheers. “Efficiency!” 

“Sure you don’t wanna trade, Blondie? I should probably stick with the princess anyway.” 

“No way! I want to kick some yellowtooth ass with my best bud! Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.” 

Noctis resists the urge to roll his eyes. He knows they’re his crownsguard and technically it’s their job, but he still bristles a little when his friends fuss over him.

Gladio sighs and opens his book. “If you insist. I’ll make sure to say ‘hi’ to Cindy for you.”

Prompto pulls a face and turns around in his seat. Noctis can almost hear him whisper “ _Motherfucker_ ,” under his breath, but he tells himself to let it go. He reminds himself that Prompto chose _him_ —that they chose each-other.

Ignis drops them off at what must have been a bus stop once, near a shuttered service station on the dirt road leading to the nearby haven.

As they walk down to the swamp, Noctis slips his hand into Prompto’s. They’re all alone out here—just them and the beasts under the deep blue sky. Noctis looks up at the clouds and wonders if it’s going to rain. 

Prompto steps in front of him and they both stand still for a breath, exchanging smiles, before Prompto brushes Noctis’s lower lip with the thumb of his free hand, then tips his head forward into a kiss. The spell breaks with the bellow of the catoblepas, echoing out over Neeglyss pond. They pull apart, laughing.

“He’s still waiting for his royalty check,” Noctis suggests, as they continue on their way. “Come to think of it, so am I.”

“Well, you’ll be waiting a long time then, because I’m not making any money off those photos.”

“Maybe not yet.” 

Prompto just shrugs, and Noctis is relieved that he doesn’t say any bullshit about how he doesn’t have talent, or that nobody would ever be interested in his stuff. He’s been getting a little better about that lately. He’s even been talking about how he might want to be a professional photographer after all this is over. Noctis is really proud of him.

“There they are!” Prompto points at the pack of yellowtooths, drinking at the edge of a small pond. “I see five."

“Stay behind me, I’m gonna freeze ‘em real quick.”

Noctis runs until he’s in range to lob a flask of ice magic into the center of the group. There’s a satisfying crackle as the water hardens around the beasts’ legs. Then he switches to his lance and warp-strikes the furthest one—obliterating it—while Prompto picks off another with a headshot. When the last three thaw, they turn, snarling, in the boys’ direction. 

Noctis warps away to a boulder and Prompto switches to his auto-crossbow, unleashing a cloud of bolts on their prey. Before they can get too close he turns and runs—fast. Noctis leaps high in the air and brings his lance down just in time to stop one of them from sinking its teeth into his best friend’s leg. This draws the others’ attention long enough for Prompto to take them out. 

When it’s all over they stand, panting, in a pool of nasty gunk. Noctis wipes his boots off in the grass.

“Oh shit. When did the sky get all spooky?” Fat grey clouds have gathered over the slough while they were fighting. Prompto is staring up at them and chewing on his lip.

“Let’s go. Ignis and Gladio should be back pretty soon.”

Prompto nods, but he’s still looking at the sky. 

“Hey,” Noctis squeezes his hand. “It’s okay.”

There’s a loud crack of thunder and Prompto jumps. This is bad. He _hates_ thunderstorms.

“C’mon!”

They run to the bus shelter just as it starts to rain, and Noctis wraps his arm around Prompto.

“Okay?”

Prompto gives him a shaky smile and nods. It’s not very convincing.

“Nice work down there." Noctis squeezes his shoulder. "You were totally badass.”

“Yeah?” Prompto laughs, “How ‘bout now?”

He’s not sure what to say to make Prompto feel better, so Noctis just kisses the side of his head. He hopes Ignis doesn’t take too long to pick them up. What if they’re still in Hammerhead swapping recipes with Takka? He’d text Gladio but he doesn’t want to let go of Prompto.

“Did I ever tell you why I don’t like thunder?” Prompto asks.

Noctis looks at him and shakes his head. 

“I was little—like, _really_ little—the first time I ever heard it. And it woke me up.”

As if on cue, there’s another crack—louder this time. Prompto winces, and Noctis pulls him closer. 

“I didn’t know what it was. I thought something terrible was out there.” Prompto stares out at the clouds again. They sky has gotten darker.

“So I got out of bed and went to my parents’ room. But they weren’t there. They weren’t home.” He shrugs. 

“I hid in the coat closet and just waited for whatever was out there to come in and get me. I thought I was going to die, Noct!” He laughs. 

“I woke up again when my mom was putting me back in bed. She said ‘it’s just a storm, you shouldn’t be scared of storms.’ And I felt bad ‘cause I was very, very scared.” 

Noctis is dumbfounded. “How _old_ were you?”

“Four? I think?” 

He remembers being four, and slipping behind the drapes in the library with Ignis, to look out the window at the sky lit up all purple and pink—jumping gleefully at each thunderclap that followed. It was a little scary, but it was _fun_ scary. Rage gathers in his chest as he clenches and unclenches the hand that isn’t holding Prompto.

“And they left you alone in the middle of the night?”

“Uh _huh_.”

“That’s fucked up.”

“Yep.” 

He wishes he could do something, but he doesn’t know what. Charge Prompto’s parents with child neglect 15 years too late? Who knows if they’re even alive anymore? Prompto said he couldn’t get a hold of them after the invasion, and there hasn’t been any news. (It’s not like the Imperial news would mention the names of regular Crown Citizens, anyway). The best thing he can offer is a distraction.

“Wanna watch cat videos?”

Prompto nods, and pulls out his phone.

By the time the Regalia appears, they’re both smiling and laughing at their favorite internet cat’s love of small boxes. 

When they duck into the car, Gladio hands each of them a towel and Ignis glances at Prompto with concern. 

“We rushed back as soon as we could. I hope you weren’t caught out in it for too long.”

“Nah, it’s fine. How’s Takka? I bet he’s happy to ‘legume’ serving up his dish.”

Gladio actually laughs.

“Okay that’s _awful_ ,” Noctis says. “I take back what I said. You’re not a badass.” 

“Come now. Why don’t you save the salt for tonight’s dinner.” Ignis has just the hint of a smile as he makes a u-turn to head toward the main road. “Takka gave me some ingredients for a robust soup.”

_Of course he did._

**Author's Note:**

> I take no credit (or blame) for the first two lines of dialogue. They’re right out of the game.


End file.
